Code Lyoko NeXus
by KaijuKnight201441
Summary: Before X.A.N.A was born, inside the Core of Lyoko, an Anti-Virus Lyoko Warrior Raven to full fill the powers of A.N.A.X. With his friends, he'll do what they think is right. Rated M for sexual contents. Couples: OC x Aelita, Yumi x Ulrich. This is Season 1 of it.
1. The Anti-Virus Warrior is Born

**Sector 5**

Everything was calm in the core of Sector 5, until a white light floats around and flies towards it, making it transform into a new warrior, not only just a warrior, a warrior contains an anti-virus inside the light, as the light warrior flies to the entrance, left Sector 5.

**Earth**

The 5 people sits on the stairs named Odd Della Robia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Jeremy Belpois, and Aelita Stones. Stating talking about the Lyoko and a virus name X.A.N.A, but sometimes of new weapons and recruit.

Odd: C'mon Jeremy, I think we need some adjustments of making us stronger than X.A.N.A

Jeremy: I would...but it would take days to do it

Soon people screams as they see an army of poison frogs hopping after them

Yumi: Talk about an amphibian armada

Jeremy: Everyone to the factory, quick!

Everyone nods as the running to the sewer hatch leads to the factory.

**Later**

Jeremy *at the lab* You guys ready, after all, I've added 2 more scanners so you can't wait.

All: got it.

Jeremy: Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Aelita. Scanning...Virtualization!

All of them teleports to Sector 5, but then the Kankrelats, Bloks, Krabs, and the Tarantuals surrounded them

Ulrich: Um...Jeremy, I think we're surrounded

Jeremy: Hold on guys, I'll se what I can do and-

Soon he saw something fast, heading right towards them on the screen

Jeremy: Guys, whatever or whoever what I found, it's heading right towards you

Odd: Eh, probably it''s one of those creeps.

But it wasn't, the white silhouette looks at the army of X.A.N.A's monsters as he flies and destroying every X.A.N.A's monsters, leaving to dust.

Aelita: J-Jeremy did you see that?!

Jeremy: Y-Yea, I've never seen this unknown person destroys every monsters with no damage.

Yumi: Well whoever this...unknown is, at least it saved us.

Odd: Yeah, but who is this guy anyway?

Soon the white light dims as he more looks like William, but different, the similar costume as white and light grey color with blue pods on it. and the sword silimar to his too, but white and blue and grey holder.

?: If you want to find the tower...

He points at the door

?: Go there.

Ulrich: Gee, thanks..uh

?: Raven

Jeremy: Raven...who?

Raven: Uh...I don't remember.

Yumi: Well its been nice meeting you, but we got a tower to deactivate.

The gang jumps platforms to the door, but soon Aelita stops and looks at Raven

Aelita:_ Something tells me about that boy...looks like William but on the good side._

Odd: Aelita! Hurry up!

Aelita: Coming!

She left leaving Raven alone

Raven: ...

Jeremy: Well on behalf of that...maybe you should help them out

Raven: Why?

Jeremy: Well I think there is a guy that looks like you...but different.

**Meanwhile**

Soon a boy with the same costume as Raven wore, but black and red, also the X.A.N.A logo is lavender known as William. Waiting for the Lyoko Warriors.

Ulrich: There it is, but now it's been guarded by him!

William: *evil smirks*

Jeremy: Be careful guys, William is stronger than you guys, who knows what will hit'em.

Odd: Well I bet he can hit this! Laser Arrows!

He shoots the arrows towards William, but he sliced them with his sword.

Odd: Ok that's not good.

William: Mantas!

The 5 Mantas appears behind the towers

Yumi: And we're outnumbered again.

?: Not for long!

All: Huh?

Soon the white smoke floats on the ground and out from it is Raven and stabs one of the Mantas, they thought he was destroying it, but he wasn't...it controlling it!

William: What?!

Raven: *lands* Heh, seems like one of your Manta is our side now, or as I like to call it Atnam

William: *growls* I don't know who or what you are! But we will defeat you! For X.A.N.A!

Raven looks at warriors behind them and nods.

Ulrich: Alright guys, lets go!

Everyone charges at William and the 4 Mantas while Raven riding on Atnam

Jeremy: I've never seen Raven can do that

Jeremy researches Raven and sees an anti-virus inside him

Jeremy: Weird

Yumi: What's weird.

Jeremy: I think I've figured out something, Raven has an Anti-Virus known as A.N.A.X

Odd: A.N.A.X?

Raven: Is X.A.N.A spelled backwards.

Odd: Oh

Jeremy: Yea, whenever Raven stabs one of X.A.N.A's monsters, it changes sides and against them.

Aelita: Just like what happened to the Manta

Raven: YEp.

Soon The Lyoko Wariors beat the Mantas, except William.

William: You may have controlled one of the Master's monsters, but now you're dealing with me!

Raven: *shakes his head sideways* You just never learn do you?

William: *points the sword at him* You may be our look-a-likes, but that doesn't matter if we're the same.

Raven: *does the same as William doing* I dont care we are look-a-likes. I will Destroy X.A.N.A once and for all!

William: *evil chuckles* Bring it on...

Raven: You guys go, I'll handle myself.

Odd: Good luck

Everyone heading to the tower while Raven and William fighting. Soon Aelita deactivated the tower when the others watches Raven and William still, but in the end Raven tosses William off the platform, disappears into black smoke.

Raven: Phew...talk about a tough battle.

Ulrich: Nice going bud.

Yumi: I don't know how'd you do it, but you were a good warrior.

Odd: Yea, maybe you should join us.

Raven: Well...

Aelita: C'mon, it'll be great if you can control X.A.N.A's monsters.

Raven: hmmm...what the heck, I'm in!

Jeremy: Great, Although you want to devirtualize to see the real world.

Raven: Sure, I'm always ready.

Jeremy: Alright guys, time to be devirtualize.

Everyone devirts as they appears in the scanners, but one is still closed.

Soon the elevator door opens as Jeremy inside and walks to see the 5th scanner pod about to open. Soon it opened as Raven is sit on one leg and stands up and he's about shorter than William, but the same height as Yumi.

Even thou he wears blue leather jacket with an upside down X.A.N.A logo, grey t-shirt with blue logo, navy blue jeans and grey sneakers with red laces.

Ulrich: Well he may be looks like William but I have to admit it he's seems the type of guy.

Raven: eheh, thanks.

Soon everyone went back to the lab, as Jeremy typed the code to return to the past and everything back to normal.

Soon they started back to conversation last time.

Odd: C'mon Jeremy, at least he is a great warrior.

Jeremy: Yea, but I'm sure William isn't what capable of Raven's movement.

Soon Raven walks down and join the conversation

Raven: what about my movement?

Jeremy *got startled and saw Raven* Oh, well I thought you were.

Raven: Nah, I don't mind about that, after all I thank for letting me in your academy.

Odd: Anytime, pal.

Yumi: By the way Raven, what is your last name?

Raven: Um...

The bell rings

Raven: Well I'll tell about it later, race ya!

Odd: Hey no fair!

Everyone rushes to their class.

(end)


	2. Secrets of Franz Hopper

**Kadic Academy 8:36 PM**

Raven was sleeping on the couch cause, he got no place to sleep, but when he woke up, he saw Aelita running to the forest, he was confused so he decide to spy on her.

**Forest**

Raven: Weird...I could've sworn she's right here.

Soon he saw her again in a different direction, and starts to follow her. After that, he couldn't find Aelita, but he did found a building knas as The Hermitage. He went inside and saw the destruction of this building.

Raven: Aelita?

He calls her name, but no one answers. he explores The Hermitage, until he saw her old room which is been destroyed also. He was shocked, but then he saw a picture of her father Franz Hopper, until he has a flashback of him.

**_Flashback_**

Franz: *working on the human silhouette with an anti-virus*

Behind him is Aelita when she was younger, looking at his experiment

Aelita: Daddy, who's that?

Franz: Well, I think we gonna have your first brother, but he's not complete...but this one special, it contains an Anti-Virus known as A.N.A.X or as I like to call him...Raven.

**2 Months Later**

The agents known are Men In Black, chasing after Franz and Aelita. But one of them saw the unfinished Raven, he opens his eyes as the agent screams in fear.

Agent #1: What happened?!

Agent #2: Is he alright?

The 3rd Agent rise up and looks at them with his eyes are look like X.A.N.A logo upside down and fires some beams at them, make them Ko'ed, after that the white mist came out of the body, forms a human silhouette. Franz and Aelita checks the lab and saw it, but it went back to the computer to rest.

Aelita D-daddy, did it just?

Franz: It sure did...

_**Flashback** **ends**_

Raven: *puts the photo away* Man...I hope he's alive to remember me...

Soon a voice heard behind him.

?: Raven?

Raven: *got startled* I DIDN'T TOUCH ANYTHING!

He looks behind and saw Aelita behind him.

Raven: Oh, is just you.

Aelita: Just what're doing in my room for?

Raven: well I...uh

Aelita: Just kidding, but I do kind of feel lonely inside this place.

Raven: oh *sees her bed*

Aelita: You can sleep there, although the bed was a mess.

Raven: Dont worry, I'll just fix it *uses telekinesis to fix the bed, but soon he came an idea* Um, can you close your eyes for me?

Aelita: okay? *closes her eyes

He using his powers to recreate The Hermitage by creating a big white light, soon it dims out as The Hermitage is rebuilt

Raven: okay, you can open now.

She opens her eyes and gasps of her room wasn't destroyed as she checks everything on The Hermitage, she looks happy as she crying of joy.

Aelita: I...I don't know what to say...

Raven: Well your place was abandoned years ago, now it's renew.

Aelita: Um...Raven

Raven: Hm?

Aelita: It it okay if...you'll sleep with me, in my newly designed room?

He blushes and nods.

Raven: S-sure..

Raven was laid on Aelita's bed as she is on top of him and hugs and comfort him, as they sleep together in the night.

**Lyoko: Desert Sector**

William was riding one of the Tarantula, leads the Kankrelats, and a Megatank to the activated tower.

William: _Soon that so-called Anti-Virus Warrior will be devirtualized once he's on Lyoko_

**The Next Day**

At the Lab. Everyone was waiting for Raven and Aelita, they seemed late.

Jeremy: Where are those two? They suppose to be here by now.

Soon the elevator door opens as Raven and Aelita were in the elevator.

Aelita: Sorry we're late, we just slept late.

Ulrich: Well, we better hurry to the scanners, William brought X.A.N.A's monsters in the Desert Sector.

Odd: Hopefully, you'll be able to control one of them once you stab them with your sword

Raven: Yea, now let's go!

All: yeah!

Everyone went to the scanners as they virtualized to the Desert Sector

Jeremy: Alright guys, there's a tower that's near.

Raven: *sees one* There it is! C'mon!

Everyone rushes towards the tower, but then got blocked by William and a bunch of Kankrelats, Tarantulas, and one Megatank.

Odd: Man, and I though he's our only problem.

Raven: you guys beat those, I'll handle William.

All: *nods and starts fighting the monsters*

William: So it's just us huh?

Raven: Yep, *charges at him*

The battle was intensifying as they already beat the monsters, but Raven still fighting William, until he gets weakened.

Raven: *on ground, panting hard*

William: What's wrong? Tired already? *walks towards him*

Jeremy: Raven, you've got to get up!

Raven: I'm t-trying *struggling to get up*

Aelita: *watches* Weird...Raven wasn't act like that before...

Raven:_ M-my Anti-Virus data...it's nearly drained from him..._

Jeremy: *checks Raven's data as he's about 700 of data left* Oh no, Aelita you must bring Raven to the tower, is the only way to restore his data!

Aelita: R-right! But what about William?

Jeremy: Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi will take care of him.

Aelita: Okay. *helps and carries Raven to the tower while she watches the others fight William*

They got in the tower as Raven glowing white as his data gaining increasingly fast.

Jeremy: Wow, his data was going off the charts.

Odd: Uh, Jeremy, I don't think we can hold much longer!

William already beated Ulrich as he devirtualized back to Earth.

Ulrich: Dang it!

Later, William finally defeated Yumi and Odd, now all is left is Aelita as he walks towards the tower, but then Raven swords flies out of the tower and spears through William into black and red smoke.

Raven: *out of the tower and received his sword* Okay Aelita! Time to deactivate!

Aelita heard what Raven said as she puts the screen Code Lyoko, As the tower is deactivated.

Jeremy: Return to the past now.

He typed as the beam of light created the dome, changing it back to the past.

The Lyoko groups walks through the forest

Raven: By the way, what did X.A.N.A did this time anyway?

Yumi: Turns out it was a Polymorphic clone of Ulrich

Raven: A Poly what?

Odd: A polymorphic clone, it's like a person who are similar to us but with the eyes of XANA on it.

Raven: Oh.

Jeremy: Well at least this day going to be normal.

Odd: By the way Raven...since a while back with you and Aelita at the tower, you two were in love right

Both Raven and Aelita blushed

Raven: Well...Um

Aelita: Actually...eheh

Odd: Nah, I'm just kidding with you guys.

Soon Jeremy stopped and looks at the New Hermitage building

Jeremy: woah, guys look.

Everyone except Aelita and Raven gasped in shocked as The New Hermitage looks new again

Yumi: Wow, someone remodeled this place

Ulrich: Yeah, I wonder who did this.

Soon Raven raised his hand as everyone looks at him

Odd: Y-you did this?!

Raven: Yea, I remembered this place when I was...well let's just say I been here once.

Jeremy: Oh, so you do know about that scientist lives here, Franz Hopper right?

Raven: Eh...sometomes.

Odd: Well what're we waiting for, let's check out the inside of it.

Everyone except Raven and Aelita went inside The New Hermitage.

Aelita: *looks at him* You know what Odd said, I think it's true.

Raven: Yep

They hold their hands behind their backs.

(END)


End file.
